


Lin-Manuel Miranda/Anthony Ramos And Friends (OneShots)

by Allofdaships



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: AU where Lin doesn't have a wife, Age Difference, And will stab a bitch, Anthony has panic attacks, Anthony is gay, Anthony is perfection like omg, Anthony needs a hug, Bottom Anthony, But he's got issues, But hey why not, But other than that it's set in cannon universe, Cuties, Daveed is pansexual, Daveed is sassy af, Everyone else is straight because reality, Fluff and Smut, For the sake of these ff's, Hamilton has the original cast, I'm a slut for comments, Lin is 37 and Anthony is 26, Lin is a bisexual piece of sexual shit, Lin is bi, Lin is caring af, M/M, Multi, Oak is Bi, Okieriete's nickname is Oak, Panic Attacks, Please Kill Me, Please send requests ;3, Renée is the most perfect person, Requests open!!, Suicidal Thoughts, TOTALLY FAKE THO, The mom friend, There will be depressing shit i'm sorry, Top Lin, angst (maybe), but still, lin/anthony, oneshots, will also stab a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allofdaships/pseuds/Allofdaships
Summary: Tons of shitty oneshots about Lin-Manuel Miranda and Anthony Ramos. Everything's the same, except Lin doesn't have a wife, because boundaries, yo.





	1. Chapter 1

I hope y'all enjoy this little pile of gay-ass shit. These are 100% imaginary, guys, and no disrespect is meant to anyone featured in these fanfictions. I'm just a huge trash-can who ships too many people. Anyway, I hope you enjoy <3! Requests are always open, but give me time, okay? And please tell me if there are any errors grammatically.  
Thanks again! First oneshot up in a few minutes!


	2. Anthony Is Injured And Adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuckin' long. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing explicit, but damn it's pretty gay, guys.

Lin took another drink of water, wiping his forehead. He looked around at the cast and smiled gently. They’d just had a complete run through of Hamilton and they all felt like shit, but they had hit every note, gotten every step and no one had forgotten any lines. He was so proud of everyone. He was walking to the stage to talk to Daveed about lighting when a sharp cry of pain split through the crowd. Everyone quickly turned to the stage to see Daveed running over to Anthony. He had been practicing some steps from ‘Aaron Burr, Sir' and must have missed a step, because he fell, and landed on his ankle.   
“Anthony?!” Daveed yelled, kneeling down and running his eyes over Anthony to find the point of pain. His eyes set on his ankle and he winced. He turned around and yelled;  
“Lin!”   
Lin knew this meant it was serious, because no one ever calls him for help unless it’s serious enough to need real medical attention.  
“What’s happened?”  
“He's fallen on his ankle, and it looks really bad.” Daveed answered, gesturing to the younger man. Lin nodded and fell onto his knees by Anthony’s head, running a hand through his hair. Anthony whimpered at the pain. Daveed winced as he felt the ankle and heard a simultaneous scream of pain from the younger man. Lin bit his lip, continuing to run his hands through Anthony’s hair.   
“I have to call an ambulance.” Lin stated, starting to get up, but only to be stopped by Anthony.   
“P-please stay…” he whimpered, grasping his t-shirt roughly and burying his head in his chest. No human on Earth with half a heart would deny the boy that. With a soft face, Lin knelt back down, gently shushing the younger's cries and repeating his hand movement. Anthony’s cries were anything but bearable, and he was almost glad when Anthony’s head found his chest once more.   
Various yelling from backstage drowned out the a preset muffled sobbing, of which Lin had realized he felt personal pain for every strangled breath, every chocked sob, and ever inaudible mumble. He refused to feel relief, however, when that all stopped. When Anthony’s head fell onto his chest, and when he felt his warm breath. He shook the boy gently, then slightly harder, saying his name. Before long he was yelling at the limp form on his chest, alerting Daveed once more, who ran from his dressing room onto the familiar stage.  
“H-he won’t respond!” Lin screamed, eyes clouded with tears that burnt and threatened to spill. He didn’t completely know what had happened, but he felt like Anthony’s pain had, somewhere between the fall and now, become his. He felt like it was his fault, even though he hadn’t touched the boy.   
Daveed turned Anthony’s head further to the side, biting his lip.  
“Shock.” he simply said, his eyes drifting up to Lin’s pained face. “He’s passed out.”  
“I guessed, but what can we do?!” Lin hissed, looking up. Daveed could only shrug, not sure of what they could do.   
Lin let out a frustrated sigh, laying his eyes on Anthony. His fantastic eyes were closed, his skin was a weird dark-green, and his mouth was slightly open, and there were tears dried on his face in a painful way that reminded Lin of all the crying he had done. Lin pulled the fragile man further up his chest, biting his lip. Daveed ran off, yelling for a phone.  
It felt like a lifetime before the distant sounds of ambulance sirens filled the stage. Anthony was awake again by then, still crying, and still into Lin’s chest.  
You see, he’d never admit it, but Lin was special to him. Lin gave him his big break, and had inspired him every day he came into work. When Anthony had come out to him, Lin was happy, and as accepting as can be. He never stood for anyone, whether they were an actor, dancer, or some random stranger on Twitter, making fun or hurting Anthony. He was Anthony’s best friend, and he represented everything that made Anthony happy and safe. He had faced his fear and had told Daveed about his crush on Lin. Understandably, Daveed was far from surprised at the confession. He had seen the two causally flirting after, before, and sometimes even during performances, and thus he was the first to say that they should date. Both had ignored him, as they were all very drunk at the time. But, man, Anthony wanted nothing more.  
The paramedics ran in, and were directed straight to the main stage, where the two men lay. They ran over, silent. Before long a hand was placed on Anthony’s ankle, resulting in the scream. Lin couldn’t help but wince; it was the most distressing sound available on this Earth. He shushed him gently, a hand running through his hair. Anthony moved closer to him, shaking in his arms. His tears were slowing, his breaths were calming, but his body was shaking.  
Lin noticed this quickly and tightened his hug. Then he spoke his first words to the man;  
“I’m here. You don’t have to be scared anymore; I’m here for you. You’re going to be okay, I promise, but you need to relax for me, Anthony. Just focus of your breathing. You’re doing so well.”   
It came out as a gentle whisper into his ear, but Anthony felt like everything had gotten brighter. He had someone who cared for him; someone who wouldn’t give up on him. The man he needed all his life. His father died when he was a young boy, and he never truly had another man is his life that filled the hole his father had left when he died. His mother was always his anchor, until he turned 18. He knew by then that he needed to live a life. By 24 he was hired for Hamilton after Lin finally noticed him. Now he found his new anchor.  
He could do nothing more than whimper and nod at the words, and so did, but it meant Lin knew he had heard, and that he understood. That’s all he wanted.  
Soon enough, a bandage was placed on the ankle, and Anthony was crying again. The pressure was just too much for him, and he didn’t know how not to start crying again. But Lin was there, holding him, comforting him. Anthony feels that little spark in him go off whenever Lin smiles at him to help take his mind off the pain, whenever he quietly talked to him about funny stories from his college years and not his childhood because he knows Anthony had shitty childhood. He feels comfort like none other when Lin strokes his face and hushes his quieter cries and knows he’ll be okay when Lin holds him close. He knows Lin. He trusts Lin.  
The paramedics had nearly finished placing the appropriate equipment onto Anthony’s ankle. Lin had covered his ears lightly when they had muttered the damage.  
‘Broken.’   
Lin winced. A broken ankle, and here he was trying to take that pain away with stories of him sassing teachers and casually getting alcohol poisoning with his friends as they played some shot game. But, confusingly, Anthony was… laughing. He was actually enjoying the stories Lin was telling, instead of weeping into his chest and telling him to shut up. Maybe he was too polite, maybe in too much pain to be bothered, or maybe he just needed a distraction, but all those theories were destroyed when Lin went quiet. Maybe Anthony needed a break from college-Lin's fist fight with the janitor, and needed a rest, but instead he frowned softly and whispered, in a hoarse, scratchy voice;  
“Please k-keep talking.”   
There was no sarcasm in his voice, nor any hint of annoyance. It was just a request that Lin happily followed, retelling the story of his grandmother getting drunk and writing stories with him when he turned 28. He even put in the part where she had written the equivalent of a gay fanfiction about the Founding Fathers…   
Anthony was laughing like nothing before. He had gentle tears in his eyes, and was nearly doubled over in Lin’s arms. By this time, most of the cast had had the decency to move to the theatre lobby so the paramedics had space to remove the man from his space on the stage.   
“We need to move him.” stated one of the paramedics. Lin nodded, but tilted his head slightly. It meant he’d need to either move, which would cause even more pain, or he’d carry Anthony. He wasn’t the strongest man alive, but Anthony was quite a skinny man and Lin had hope in picking him up.   
“Anthony, you need to relax, okay?” Lin hummed, placing an arm under his knees. Anthony nodded and wrapped his arms around Lin's neck, wincing into his chest. Lin slowly stood up, being shocked at how easy Anthony was to carry. He was 25, but had the weight of a 16-year-old. Lin walked slowly to the door, the paramedics leading. The crowd in the lobby had dispersed to their respective dressing, leaving just Daveed, biting his lip.  
“Anthony! Lin!” he cried upon their entrance, standing up and rushing over. He looked Anthony’s tear stained face and leant into Lin.   
“I do believe he’s fallen asleep, or passed out again.”   
Lin nodded, tightening his grip. He thanked Daveed and they passed through, Lin holding him closer to his chest. Before long they were sat in an ambulance, Anthony’s hand grasping Lin’s.   
That was one hell of a rehearsal.


End file.
